


The Convention - Upstairs (Day 4: On a Date)

by drownedinblissfulconfusion (tundraeternal)



Series: The Convention [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Convention, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tundraeternal/pseuds/drownedinblissfulconfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30-Day OTP Challenge</p><p>A succession of Cockles ficlets, set at a fictional convention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Convention - Upstairs (Day 4: On a Date)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not personally know any of the people I'm writing about. As far as I'm concerned, these are fictional characters in some alternate universe, which exists someplace between our own and the French Drop universe, who happen to bear superficial resemblance to our boys (and girls). Their conversations, personalities, and innermost thoughts are generally extrapolated from plausible reality, occasionally made up from whole cloth.

Jensen wipes his damp palms against his jeans as he takes the elevator up to the eighth floor where Misha's room is. He's just gotten off the phone with Danneel, and he can still hear her voice in his mind, amused and reassuring. 

_"Baby, you and Misha have some of the most intense natural chemistry I've ever seen. Seriously, I'm amazed you made it this long without jumping each other. Remember the first time I met him and I thought you guys were a thing?"_

_"Yeah, but-"_

_"Do you still love me?"_

_"I'll always love you."_

_"Good. So get him into bed and work out some of that tension I can hear even through the phone. And I'll see you in a week when I get home, and you can show me if he taught you any new tricks, 'kay?"_

_"Yes, dear." His wife is the best woman on Earth._

_Danneel laughs. "Good boy. Go get 'im, tiger."_

* * * * *

Misha opens the door the second Jensen knocks. He clicks his heels together and bows, gesturing Jensen into the room. 

It's dimly lit, just two small side lamps turned on, and Jensen's eyes take a minute to adjust from the bright fluorescence of the hallway. 

At the center of the room's living area is a small table set for two, complete with crisp white tablecloth and silver-covered dishes. Jensen approaches the table, then turns back to Misha, who's pulling the cork from a bottle of wine. 

"Misha. Did you invite me up here for a _date_?" He's not sure whether he has butterflies in his stomach or wants to laugh.

"I thought you'd be hungry! And I wanted you to myself for a while. This kills two birds with one stone. Come on, sit down, sit down." Misha places a firm hand on the small of his back and guides him into a chair. 

"This is lovely, honey. What did you cook for me?" Jensen bats his eyelashes.

"Eh, I went with burgers. Hard to screw up, easy to eat, good source of protein. Goes well with red wine." He opens the covered dishes and serves them both; sits down and looks Jensen in the eye. "I want you to know, my intentions towards you are entirely honest. I honestly intend to get you drunk and fuck your brains out."

Jensen nearly chokes on the bite of burger he's just taken. "Jesus you're arrogant. What happens if I play hard to get?"

“I’m pretty sure you can’t resist me.”

Jensen grins. “With an attitude like that...”

"Not to mention, your wife just texted me to say, 'give him a good ride.' I imagine that's because you called to get her approval. Which means you know exactly why I invited you up here. And you're game." Misha cocks an eyebrow, daring him to challenge the statement.

Jensen can't fault his logic. "Well, at least you bought me dinner first," he tosses back. 

Misha leans forward and squeezes Jensen's knee under the table. "Never let it be said that you're a cheap date. Now eat your damn burger. You're gonna need the energy."


End file.
